They deserve Love
by TVjunkie006
Summary: A short dribble about Drake and JJ. DrakexJJ R


Disclamer: I don't own Fake, otherwise JJ would have run after Drake, not after Dee.

Hey, here's my third and shortest story. It's a short dribble about Drake and JJ. Enjoy and don't forget to review.

**They deserve Love**

Drake and JJ were walking back to the precinct after they ate lunch together. But JJ wasn't the usual cheery person. He was quiet and seemed lost in thoughts.

"Hey JJ, what's wrong with you? You haven't said a thing since we headed back to the 27th. It's really starting to creep me out. You never shut up for 5 minutes or more, unless something's bothering you. And even then, you always talk to me."

JJ thought he heard a bit of sadness in Drake's voice.

"Nothing is wrong." JJ said, but Drake knew better. " Oh come on. Don't try to fool me. I've worked with you for nearly 4 years. I know you. Maybe better than you think."

"Okay sorry Drake. It's just…" JJ started, but didn't finish.

"It's just what?"

"Well, not long ago, I met an old friend of mine. Apparently he saw me eating lunch with you and decided to contact me again."

"And you don't want him to contact you, or what?"

"No no, he's a great guy, but it's something he said, that's making me think." A sudden thought hit Drake. "Did he ask you out?"

"What? No, he's straight. He's actually married. I do have straight friends you know." JJ added grinning. _Like Ted and you_

"Sorry it just crossed my mind. So what did he tell you?"

"He said that, from what he saw, we seem to get on really well…"

"Of course we do. We're partners and best friends." Drake interrupted.

"Right, but he said something else. Apparently they way we looked at each other…." JJ broke off again, thinking he better not finish that sentence, but Drake wanted to know what was going on.

"JJ, what did he say?" He asked looking rather serious.

"Apparently I looked at you like, like I felt something for you." JJ spoke so quietly he hoped Drake didn't understand him, but Drake did. A small smile suddenly appeared on his face, but JJ, busy staring at his feet, failed to notice it. He was far to scared to look into Drake's eyes and what he would see in them. Anger, disgust or maybe pity?

"And seemingly you looked like…" Now JJ was sure he didn't want to continue. The mere thought of Drake, his partner who was straight as the day was long, could possibly look at him like he had feeling for him, was ridiculous. _No! The chief would go out with the commissioner before that happened._ JJ thought.

"JJ, come on. Tell me. I'm not going to hate you!" _Oh I think you will_ JJ sadly thought, but did continue.

"Seemingly you looked like…, well it only seemed like that. That you, well that you…"

JJ's stuttering really started to piss Drake off so he quickly shut him up with a small kiss.

After Drake pulled back, JJ stood there, unable to move and stared at Drake.

"That I have feeling for you too." Drake said taking a step towards JJ. He simply ended JJ's sentence, but it was also a statement.

"How did you… I thought… Well I had the impression that… I mean… You never…" JJ seemed to have forgotten how to make a full sentence. Drake had to admit, that JJ looked adorable cute right now.

Finally JJ regarded his senses and could ask Drake a full question.

"You really mean it?" It wasn't long, but it was something.

Drake didn't had to say anything to convince JJ. He only had to do something. So he just closed the distance between them an kissed JJ again. This time with passion. JJ, who never suspected something like that, was taken aback, but as Drake deepened the kiss he began to kiss back.

After a while they bought stopped and stared at each other panting.

"Wow"  
"Yeah, I know."  
"How long?"

"I don't really know. I think after Sarah broke up with me, because she was under the impression I cared more for work and you, than for her. I guess she was right."

"She broke up with you because of me?" JJ asked unbelievingly.

"She didn't say that, but it was probably simply another reason for her not to be with me."

"She sounds kinda dumb, if you ask me. I'm sorry, that I think like that, but I just do."

"Hey maybe you're right, but you can be happy she broke up with me. Now we have each other and that's all I need, or rather you are the only thing I need in life."

JJ was near to tears right about now. "I know how you feel. I feel the same. How a woman can break up with you, I'll never know." They bought chuckled and kissed again.

They were lost in their emotions, so they didn't even notice that they were standing a couple of feet away from the precinct and everybody could see them. Four officers in particular saw their co-workers kissing. They looked at each other and smiled. It seemed Drake and JJ finally found the love they deserved.

The End


End file.
